Against All Odds
by Kizuna-chan
Summary: Song-fic - Não U.A


**_Mariah Carey - Against All Odds_**  
  
**How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath.....with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all**  
  
_Como eu posso apenas deixar você ir  
Apenas te deixar partir sem um vestígio  
Quando estou aqui  
Respirando com voc  
Você é o único  
Que realmente me conheceu por inteiro  
Como você pode apenas se afastar de mim  
Quando tudo o que eu posso fazer é olhar você partir  
Porque nós dividimos os risos e a dor  
E até mesmo dividimos as lágrimas  
Você é o único  
Que realmente me conheceu por inteiro _

"Ressuscitar a Kikyou..." Suas palavras ecoam na minha cabeça até agora. Não acredito que depois de tudo que passamos você preferiu à ela... Depois das inúmeras tentativas assassinas das quais ela teve com você... Bem, o que posso fazer se seu coração falou mais alto? Mas... o meu coração diz para não deixa-lo partir... Não posso deixar você sumir da minha vida desse jeito... Depois de todas as brigas, sorrisos, lágrimas, desabafos... Você foi o único que me conheceu realmente... Não posso deixar isso se apagar da sua mente.

**So take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
just the memory of a face  
So take a look at me now  
When there's just an empty space  
And you comin' back to me is against the odds  
and that's what I've gotta face**

_Então olhe para mim agora  
Porque há apenas um espaço vazio  
E não sobrou nada aqui que me faça lembrar  
Apenas a memória do seu rosto  
Olhe para mim agora  
Oh há apenas um espaço vazio  
E você voltar para mim  
Contra todas as probabilidades  
E é isso que eu tive que encarar _

Vejo você indo embora... indo em busca dela... Nada posso fazer para impedir-te... só queria que pudesse olhar pra mim uma última vez... Com certeza minha imagem sumirá de sua mente... Sei que sofrerei com a sua ausência... Mas nunca esquecerei seu lindo sorriso... Sei que desistir de quem você ama está contra todas as possibilidades... Tenho que encarar isso e seguir em frente... Mas é impossível sem você ao meu lado.

**I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all**

_Eu queria apenas poder fazer você se virar  
Se virar e me ver chorar  
Há muito para dizer a voc  
Muitas razões por que  
Você é o único  
Que realmente me conheceu por inteiro _

Queria gritar seu nome... Queria fazer você me ouvir... Queria que me abraçasse dizendo para não chorar porque não gosta de ver lágrimas no meu rosto... Tenho tanto pra dizer a você... Mas tenho tão pouco tempo.

**So take a look at me now  
there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
just the memory of a face  
So take a look at me now  
When there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've gottaface  
**  
_Então olhe para mim agora  
Oh há apenas um espaço vazio  
E não sobrou nada aqui que me faça lembrar  
Apenas a memória do seu rosto  
Olhe para mim agora  
Oh há apenas um espaço vazio  
Mas esperar por voc  
Tudo o que eu posso fazer  
E é isso o que tive que encarar  
Olhe bem para mim agora  
Porque eu ainda estarei aqui  
E você voltar para mim é contra todas as probabilidades  
Esta é a chance que tive para me agarrar _

Só o que me resta a fazer é voltar para minha era... Conformar-me que te perdi... Conformar-me que nunca amarei outro homem como amo você... Guardarei para sempre a imagem dos seus sorrisos... Meu coração ficará vazio sem a sua presença... Mas o que tenho a fazer a não ser superar isso e seguir em frente? Mas ainda posso ter a esperança de que um dia você volte pra mim... Pode ser meio impossível, mas é essa pontinha de esperança que me manterá viva... Só espero que isso possa ser verdade...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olá! Sou nova por aqui... Esse é o primeiro fic que escrevo, espero que gostem. Logo virei com outros. Espero que receba reviews... Bem... nada mais a declarar... Kissus pra vocês, e espero que gostem de meus futuros trabalhos.**

**Kizuna-chan**


End file.
